Eden Eternal Wiki:Manual of Style
This is a manual of style and guide for editing articles that should encourage editors/users to follow consistent usage and formatting. This page also contains some HTML and coding help. Article Titles All pages should be named accordingly, appropriately and correspond to a related feature in the game. Other parameters include: * Good use of English. * Titles should match the content. * The initial letter of a title must be capitalized. Note that the wiki will automatically correct capital mistakes for the first letter on normal pages, however,will not do so for other page types (such as categories). * Exclude such words such as; of, and, an, a'', ''it and the '', except in such cases such as, ''Sword of Kasi, where of is part of the item's name and cannot be excluded. * Avoid symbols such as slash (/), plus sign, (+), braces, ({}) and square brackets ([]); and use and' instead of an ampersand (&). *If you do add such symbols, because somehow, somehow, the name of the page you're adding requires symbols and cannot be simplified for wiki use, please make a Redirect page or pages, that does not contain the symbols. However, it is better to avoid usage of the symbols altogether and find a way to simplify the name for wiki use. Categories Which Category to add? When adding categories either you can look at the Manual of Style ''to see which category to add, or look at other pages as a reference point. Please note, even if the category currently doesn't exist for that page, i.e: (Category: Elephant Class Skills), but it '''is' a recognized basic category name (such as, Category: Thief Class Skills, Category: Shaman Class Skills, Category: Magician Class Skills), that new category will eventually be made- so go ahead and add that category! This way, even before the actual category page is built, the page will still be in the right classification once the category page is built. Adding Categories This explains how to manually add a category with coding instead of using the built in wiki system in the edit bar. This can be useful at times when you for some reason cannot access the edit bar, and for other various reasons. To add a category, add Category: Page Name at the bottom of the page. If you do this correctly, the coding text will not appear in visual mode (but will appear in source mode) and the page will be added to the selected category. Linking Categories A very important part of categorizing is not to accidently add a category when your are trying to link a category. To do this, add one colon ( : before the name of the category. The result should look like this: :Category:Items instead of Category:Items Once you know this, you can stop creating tons of pages added to random categories, and you can use it for anything having to do with linking! HTML/coding This section will continue growing to help users out. Adding "the Grey Bar" Adding the grey bar (shown above) is very useful thing to know how to do, letting you show others exactly how the text shows up in source mode. Without it, the two examples above, (:Category Items) and (Category Items) look the same, as shown right here. Using the grey bar, we can accomplish what normally could only be viewed while editing in source mode using this. The code is...(ignoring parenthesis) *(<) pre (>) *(<) /pre (>) Old vs. New Do not use font sizes like: , , , and . Instead use their more wiki-modern counterparts listed below. This is important because when using that HTML for font sizes, they do not appear as an editable section, and you have to edit the whole page to access the one section you want to edit. Note that the largest font, H1, does not appear as an editable section anyway, but it is still recommended to use the more wiki-modern counterparts. Try to avoid using: and , and instead use their more wiki-modern counterparts listed below. However, if you use these on accident, it's not a big deal- even this page has many bracketed b's and i's. List of Useful HTML (with ending brackets) Don't forget that the different types of text stack, except for sub-text and super-text: You can have a big, underlined, bolded, italized, Headline size 2 piece of text if you decided that's what you wanted to do. Example: Without Headline Two '' Most of the important information is all on the left, but still remember to scroll to the right to see all the text in case you've missed something, or if you do want to see the extra info.'' 1. bold ' 3. ''Italics 4. ''bold and italics together '' 6. sub script: small script that is lowered down 6. super script: small script that is raised up 7. big text 8. underlined text 9. Applies a un-editable image of that page to another page as a coded element. 10. = Largest Title Font, does not have an "edit" section near it's name like all the others. (h1) = 11. Second largest Title font (h2) (most common) 12. Third largest font (h3) 13. Fourth largest font (h4), almost the same size as H3. Mostly useful for the Table of Contents 14. __TOC__ This applies the Table of contents of a page to wherever you enter this code. It can also add a TOC to a page that doesn't have enough sections for the TOC to appear automatically. 15. Adding a colon ( : ) before a sentence indents. Multiple colons indents multiple times. This can be useful, because not only can you indent, but with it you can make a variety of text effects. 16. : Makes the text "Main Article: Page Name" in form. Note you could instead manually type :Main Article: Page Name" for the same result. However, the main article template is easier and should be used. Colon Indent Technique: : Hello. This is normal text, nothing added, with indent. : This is with italics. You may be familiar with this kind of text for "see main article", as shown in the Quests and Monsters sections on this page. '' :'''This is with bold. It's obviously using the same technique, but looks quite different ::::Multiple indents with Italics, gives you a very different feel, almost in the middle. It's an quick, easy, and dirty way to make text appear on different places in the page. ' : You see how useful, and how many varieties of text types you can make with this? This was made with big. Notes *H stands for heading. *When you add an heading, the headings will appear underneath each other on the table of contents. Here is an example: (You can also look at the Manual of Style's TOC for an good example) 1 H1 :1.1 H2 ::1.1.1 H3 :::1.1.1.1 H4 1.2 H2 :1.2.1 H3 1.3 H2 ::1.3.1 H3 :::1.3.1.1 H4 I used the "Colon Indent Technique" to make this (shown in pre text below) 1 H1 :1.1 H2 ::1.1.1 H3 :::1.1.1.1 H4 1.2 H2 :1.2.1 H3 1.3 H2 ::1.3.1 H3 :::1.3.1.1 H4 *For most scenario's, Heading 1 is never used, except if all the other sections are under it, or for one HUGE section on a page. However, even this Manual of Style, which contains many sections, does not use H1. This is mainly due to the fact that it doesn't have the EDIT feature that H2 or any of the other Headings have, making it larger, but much less functional than H2 for general purposes. It can also make the Table of Contents look very cluttered. Quests :See: Adding Quests Monsters and NPCs :See Adding Monsters and NPCs Class Expertise All Class Expertise page should follow the expertise layout. *'Example:' Thief Class Expertise. *Cleric Class Expertise and Hunter Class Expertise are also good examples. All Class Expertise page should be added to the category of the same name. *'Example:' Thief Class Expertise goes in Category:Thief Class Expertise All Specific Expertise pages should follow the expertise template. *'Examples:'Killing Spree and Master Archery All Specific Expertise pages should be added to the category of the class expertise they are in. *'Example:' Killing Spree would go in Category:Thief Class Expertise Master Archery would go in Category:Hunter Class Expertise Redirects All class expertise pages should have a "Class Talents" redirect. *'Example:' Thief Talents redirects to Thief Class Expertise. All class expertise pages should have a "class Expertise" redirect. *'Example:' Thief Expertise redirects to Thief Class Expertise. Skills Specific skill pages are rather simple. Please remember to use the current skill template--Template:ClassSkill when adding them. *All skills need to be linked to their class or class branch skill pages (Thief Class Skills, Magician Class Skills) All skills need to be categorized to the level the skill is.Currently Available Skill level categories: Skills LV (1,3,5,7,10,15,20,25,30,30,50,60.) *'Examples:' Life Cure, Bloody Attack, Summon:Tiger are all correctly categorized this way. *'Do not link to ":Category:Skills"', as it clutters up the Category:Skills Skills category page, and for a variety of other reasons. For further clarification, please don't hesitate to ask :P Alexae 12:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Monsters Each section contains the categories certain things should be added to, and the templates that should be used. All Monsters All monsters should be added to Category:Monsters. *Sharp Horn Yak ,Herak and Limestone Forged are all correctly classified under the Monster category. If applicable, all monsters should be added to thier monster type. Examples: *Red Cap Mushroid to Category:Mushroid *Rainbow Angelly to Category:Angelly. All monsters should be added to whatever map, zone, or dungeon they are in. Examples: *Red Cap Mushroid to Category:Limestone Mountain *Bay Angelly to Category:Tranquil Hill All monsters should be added to their level category. Examples: *AxeBeak Fat Bird is aggressive, so it is added to Category:Aggressive Monsters *Cave Mushroid is passive, so it is added to Category: Passive Monsters Other Information All monster type categories should be added to Category:Monsters by type. *Both the Mushroid and Angella monster type categories are correctly categorized this way. All level categories should be added to Category:Monsters by level. * Both Category:Level 6 to 10 Monsters and Category: Level 11 to 15 are correctly categorized this way. Items All Items All items should be added to category "Items". Examples: *Iron Sword, Mushroid Heart, and Holy King Badge are all correctly categorized under Category:Items *The process of adding all items to :Category:Items will take a while, as this has only been recently implemented. Make sure to follow the instructions for each Items type- info below. Weapons *Template: Weapons should use Template:Weapon. More information on how to use this template User_blog:Hitsuzen13/My_Templates|here. *Weapons should not be added to Category: Weapons for a variety of reasons. If you see Category:Weapons on a weapon, please remove it. *Weapons do not need to be added to their various categories, as the template automatically will supply this if the weapon class is filled with the correct weapon type. All weapons should be added to Category:Equipment. As this has only recently been implemented like Category:Items, this process will take a while. Example: * Crystal Core Bow, Ancient Grace, and Chaotic Dawn are all correctly categorized this way. *Iron Sword, , and are correctly categorized in Category:Equipment *All weapons should be added to their various weapon groups. Example: *Iron Sword goes in Category:Bladed Weapons *Ancient Totem Bow goes in Category:Projectile Weapons *Allow Mace goes in Category: Blunt Weapons Other Information *All weapon types (Category:Sword, Cestus, Staff, Dagger, and so on) need to be added to :Category:Weapons. Currently all weapons types are correctly categorized like this. However, if for any reason this is not the case in the future, please add:Category:Weapons to those pages. For example, Iron Sword, would go in Category:Bladed Weapons,Category:Sword, and of course, Category: Equipment, but not Category:Weapons. Item When making an item that is not a weapon, make sure to add everything that applies, other than it's basic two categories, Item type, Item type LV (1-60 or 0). If necessary, refer to existing Item pages for clarification and to use as an example.